Our Endless Song
by Inumaru12
Summary: Through happiness and sadness, from laughter and tears they are always bound together by their song of their love. RusCan Music drabbles.  Features Snapped!Canada, humor, friendship, drama, fluff, and of course, romance. Enjoy!


**Title:****Our Endless Song  
>Genre:<strong> Romance/Friendship  
><span><strong>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Pairing:<strong> RusCan (Russia/Canada)**  
>Warnings:<strong> Obviously some guy-on-guy relationship, some drabbles are AU, Human names used in some, mentions of sex/drinking/dark-ish stuff, slight snapped/evil!Canada.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Hetalia.**  
>Summery:<strong> Through happiness and sadness, from laughter and tears they are always bound together by their song of their love.

**Our Endless Song**

**One: "****Show Me Love"**** – t.A.T.u**

Canada breathed harshly, ignoring the world around him. He just ran and tried to ignored the burning in his eyes. Why…Why didn't his family notice him? Sure he was used to being ignored by a lot of the other nations but his own family…Even his papa France didn't know who he was.

The tears burned from behind his eyelids and lashes and he hated himself for them. Why, why, why? With every question that ran through his mind, Canada threw his fist against the wall. Was he really that fucking unnoticeable by his family?

"Comrade."

The sudden voice behind him made jump and whirl around in shock. He then proceeded to look up at the tall Russian smiling down at him with a child like grin. At that moment, the unnoticed nation didn't care what his family would think. He just did the first selfish thing in a long time.

Grabbing Russia by the scarf and pulling him down, the blond haired nation kissed him straight on the lips. 

**Two: "****Human"**** – The Killers**

****Canada closed his eyes as he listened to only Russia's voice. He ignored the screams of the other nations, of the humans. He ignored the gun fire and the explosions. Only Ivan's voice filled his mind.

Everything that he was, that he had once been, he found the cord deep inside that connected him to it and cut it. He separated his past from the present and opened his eyes. His once kind and shy eyes were now cold with only a show of brief affection as they met with Russia's. A small smile between them and they nodded.

Together they walked into the warzone as they set ground for the new Russ-Can Empire.

**Three: "****Sitting, Waiting, Wishing"**** – Jack Johnson**

****Russia didn't believe in love. He didn't believe that anyone would ever go out of their way just to make sure the other was happy. No one would do anything without wanting something in return. He certainly didn't believe in soul mates.

All that was for foolish romantics like France and he didn't have time for it.

But…

Finding Canada waiting for him in the rain without an umbrella, looking sad and dejected only for his face to light up when he saw the taller and terrifying nation. Pulling the smaller male under his umbrella with him, he noticed just how cold and soaked the other was. Putting his arm around Canada and seeing him smiling at him slightly, Russia swore he felt his heart do a strange beating in his chest.

Maybe he could give this "love" a chance.

**Four: "****Little Of Your Time"**** – Maroon 5**

****It annoyed Canada for sure. Just as soon as he was about to get laid, Russia's phone would go off and the taller man _always_ picked it up. Canada was about to lose it if he didn't get laid.

So he made a plan. He unplugged the phones in the house, made sure Kuma-what's-his-name was out, and put on that skimpy outfit that Russia liked so much. To say Russia was stunned is like saying America was only a little loud.

He was so freaking close to getting laid when Russia's cell phone rang and Russia hesitated.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Canada snarled, making Russia's eyes widen in shock. "I need to be fucked and I _will_ be fucked, do you understand?"

Half way across the world China had tried calling Russia for the second time and his call was finally picked up. But instead of hearing the Russian's usual answer, he heard moaning. The Asian nation then proceeded to throw the phone away and try to find some brain bleach.

**Five: "****Tell Her About It"**** – Billy Joel**

****Canada was having doubts about his relationship with Russia. Maybe his love was one-sided, maybe it was all about sex and pissing off Alfred for the other. Even though after sex when they laid in the bed and Canada would talk to him about everything, Russia would listen but never talk about himself.

"Matvy?"

Matthew looked up at his lover and gave a small smile. Russia had a clump of hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat after their loving making and he had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well," Russia's cheeks flushed slightly. "Matvy isn't talking like he usually does. I enjoy listening to Matvy speak after becoming one with Russia time."

The blonde's cheeks flushed, from Russia saying that he liked listening to Canada speak, or his affectionate name for their sex time, Russia wasn't sure.

"Well, I just thought that maybe, since you didn't talk…" Matthew mumbled but Russia understood, just like he always did.

"I will always love my Matvy." He said with a kiss to his forehead.

And Matthew knew it.

**Six: "****World Is Mine"**** – Hatsune Miku**

Canada licked fork clean of the cake, mindful of the other man's eyes on him. He put on a happy smile.

"It was delicious Russia, thank you!" Making his tone light and touched the other man's face lightly with his hand.

Like he expected, Russia's face lit up like a young boy's on Christmas.

"Matvy is liking it? That makes me so happy! Is there anything else I can get you?" Russia asked, eager like a puppy.

Canada chuckled darkly at the thought but quickly turned his attention back to patting the man's face.

"Hmm, no. I'm good on sweets right now Ivan. How are the prisoners?"

Ivan's grin grew darker.

"America keeps thinking that I've brainwashed you and that you'll be able to break free and save them."

The nation laughed as he listened to Ivan's words. He could imagine his brother saying just that. His poor stupid brother still wouldn't let go of the idea that Russia was the one behind it all, even though Canada and Russia himself had made it clear that it was Matthew who was in control.

Smiling again, Canada brought Russia's lips to his in a reward and grin in triumph. The world was his, and now no one would ever forget him.

**Seven: "****Collide"**** – Howie Day**

Russia watched his lovely Matvey sleep in his arms. The sun was just rising and was peeking through the blinds, lightly touching the Canadian country's skin. They were so different from each other that it was a wonder to everyone how they were together.

Russia found himself becoming afraid during their relationship. He was afraid to hurt him, afraid to _be_ hurt. But even as Russia tried to push him away to save himself, Canada stayed there and held his hand and explained how he felt the same. Canada stayed even as his family disapproved. He stayed during the cold and lonely nights where before the only friend he would've had would've been a bottle of vodka.

After a while, Ivan just stopped running and let Canada collide with him.

Slowly, Canada began to wake.

**Eight: "****The Devil Went Down To Georgia"**** – The Charlie Daniels Band**

It was the strangest damn thing Canada had ever witnessed. America, in all his country pride, had decided to have a "good-ol-southern-party" down in the deep south. Of course, America was well known for his big (and rather good) parties so it was no surprise that many of the nations showed up.

Many nations were out of their depth and it showed, but others (like Italy) thought it was great fun and enjoyed it. But really, a hoedown? Really?

To put it simply, it was a mess but no one really cared. The guys dressed in jeans and plaid shirts and dresses for the girls (and Italy, much to the gasping and blushing Germany's surprise) much to America's requirements. It was strange seeing all the nations wearing jeans instead of their own culture's clothes.

It's probably why he didn't recognize Russia at first when the nation had come up to him and swept him away (without even asking!) and chose him as his partner for the hoedown. At first Canada had been too much in shock which slipped to fear. But after a while all that slipped away and he enjoyed dancing to this silly hoedown of America's, even if they were messing it up completely.

In the end when they bowed to each other, Canada grinned at the other nation and was happy to see the other nation smile back.

**Nine: "****The Rock Show"**** – Blink-182**

****Everyone always assumed that Matthew was the good kid of the family. Always got good grades, did everything his parents wanted and was just a good kid in general. All that changed when summer hit. As soon as it was summer, Matthew went to go stay with his friend Gilbert and the two did crazy shit. Drinking, clubbing, staying up all night, all the things that Matthew's parents would have a heart attack if they knew he was doing.

It was during that summer at a concert that Gilbert had gotten tickets to that he had met Ivan. Originally, it was just going to be a quick fuck after the concert and someone else to get drunk with but after that one night they kept meeting up.

They didn't just have sex (but oh god, did they have it) but they had a fun time with each other. It was the first somewhat meaningful relationship they had either had. So that's why at the end of the summer as he was about to get in the car to head home, Matthew put a piece of paper into Ivan's hand with all his info on it.

**Ten: "****One Way Or Another****" – Blondie**

Russia was relentless, Canada thought to himself. Ever since that one day they had have a conversation the huge nation had _happened_ to be wherever he was.

If he went outside, there he was. If he was heading towards his hotel room, there he was. If he decided to take a dip in the hotel pool, there was Russia clad in his bathing suit already in the pool with him when he hadn't been there seconds ago. He was always grinning that childlike grin too.

In all honesty, it was beginning to freak the quiet nation out. So the next time he ran into the Russian (and he literally ran into him) he quietly, but firmly, asked why the other nation was following him around.

"Ah, we're friend are we not comrade Matvey?"

"I-I guess?" 

"Then we are doing the 'hanging out' that friends do."

"O-oh. Okay."

Later that night after an semi-awkward "hanging out" session with Russia, Canada sighed as he snuggled into his bed. There was suddenly a strange sound.

"Comrade Matvey!"

Matthew screamed.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Welp, that's it. I had a lot of fun with this! :D I hope you enjoyed them and please tell me which was your favorite! I think two, four, six, and eight were my favorites to write. :) My frist time writing for RusCan! Love this pairing!


End file.
